Second Chances Making It Through The Rain
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Rick and Laurie Simon and Steve and Jaime Austin go on a short getaway, two old friends surface as vengeful enemies. What will it take to survive a deadly revenge? Thanks to Beth T and MB for their encouragement.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Making It Through The Rain

When Rick and Laurie Simon and Steve and Jaime Austin go on a short getaway, two old friends surface as vengeful enemies. What will it take to survive a deadly revenge?

(Simon & Simon and Bionic Woman/Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and will not be used for profit. No money is being made and only the original characters are owned by me; I made them up, you can't have them!)

"Rick, open your eyes." The voice…so familiar_…"Laurie?"_

"Come on, wake up, love. I'm scared, I need you. After all we've been through…. Please…wake up."

Rick listened to his wife's voice, shaking and pleading. He didn't want to wake up; his head hurt, his arm was on fire and he felt sick.

But she was upset. "_Don't cry, darlin', it's all right." _he "told" her, trying to sooth her. Instantly Laurie "called" back to him. "Rick!"

Then he heard Steve's frantic call. "Jaime, Jaime! No….please be all right!" Rick was confused…what happened?

Opening his eyes, Rick saw smoke, the cabin of a plane, broken and in pieces around him. A movement to his left caught his eye, and he realized Laurie was trying to lift him.

"Sweetheart?" he croaked, the smoke catching in his throat. At once she stopped, then gasped, "Rick? Oh thank God!"

"Laurie, see if you can get him up, we've got to get out of here!" Rick managed to turn and see a upset Steve Austin, an unconscious Jaime in his arms.

"Darling, the plane's on fire! Can you move?" Laurie asked, unbuckling his seat belt.

Gingerly moving his arms and legs, he tried sitting up, wincing at the pain in his right arm. "_Damn, now I've got two bad arms." _Once upright, he let his wife help him up, then they staggered out a hole in the fuselage. Outside the plane, Rick saw they were surrounded by snow patches and broken trees.

"Get as far away as you can!" Steve yelled, carrying Jaime a safe distance from the plane. Immediately the two of them followed. Setting her down gently against a fallen tree, Steve raced back into the plane, then tossed the four seats from the passenger area into the cleared area. Laurie helped Rick to sit on the ground, as Steve made another trip into the wreckage, bringing out some blankets and a plastic box. As the former colonel rushed towards the plane one more time, plumes of flame started to consume the body of the aircraft.

"Quick, behind the tree!" Steve shouted, then reversed direction and lowered himself over Jaime as a small explosion rocked the area. A crashing sound echoed around them, and Rick peered over the makeshift barrier in time to see the plane roll over, then disappear.

"Where'd it go?" he said, dazed at the sudden turn of events. Steve looked at him, then grinned wryly.

"Over the cliff, pal. We're near the top of Humphrey's Peak…so it dropped a long way."

"Steve, the next time I say, "the weather's not so bad", hit me!" Rick answered ruefully. Steve shook his head.

"Rick….join the club, I'm the one who said it was okay to fly. Of course it figures, " he added, "with Oscar and Rudy and A.J. out of town…."

"We're on our own for now." Rick finished wearily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Linny, no."

"A.J., just a few hours each week. Melly will be fine…Ramona can look after her after lunch." Linda Simon stared at her husband.

"A.J., I wouldn't have thought it of you, but you sure sounded like a male chauvinist there. Why would my spending a few hours a week out of the house be so bad for Melly?"

Rick stood outside the door of his brother's condo, surprised into silence by the sound of the raised voices. Lowering his hand from the doorknocker, he waited a moment, then called, "Hello, Linda? A.J.?"

There was a quiet exchange of words, then the door opened and he saw a red-faced A.J. in the entryway. "Hey, uh, Rick. You're early."

"No, I think I might just be in time; Laurie's only a few minutes behind me." Rick decided he'd better let his brother and sister-in-law know what he heard. "If you guys want to finish your discussion, I can wait outside."

"No, Rick. I don't want to upset Laurie." Linda appeared behind her husband, her eyes wet. Rick pushed past his brother and hugged her. "I'm sorry if you two are having a problem, if you want me to butt out, I will."

"Oh Rick, .." Linda returned his embrace, then stepped back and wiped her eyes. A.J. stole a look at his wife, then hung his head as she said, "Maybe I'm making too much out of this, but..I wanted to help Rudy at the clinic one or two days each week. Melly can go to Robbie and Ramona's after kindergarten with Robin….she'll be fine. But A.J….."

Rick turned, his temper starting to rise as his brother cleared his throat. "I don't want Melly having to be baby-sat that much. Yeah, once in a while's all right, but I want Linny home for the kids, not having to depend on someone else…."

"You mean like us, isn't that it, A.J….?"

His brother tensed at Rick's harsh tone, then shot back "It didn't hurt us any…."

"No, because Mom gave up bridge club and book clubs and all sorts of things until we were older."

A.J. shot Rick a stubborn look. "Is wanting your child to feel secure that their mother is always home for them being a chauvinist? It's not like Linny has worked recently."

Rick scowled at him. "What do you think she does when she's taking care of the kids, huh? I don't believe you……raising 4 kids is hard work….not to mention making your dinner and keeping house. Geeze, what's gotten into you? I ought to tell Mom on you!"

At that A.J. had the good grace to look ashamed. "I'm not saying Linny doesn't work hard, but …."

"But what, A.J.?" Linda stood in the doorway, an angry expression clouding her youthful face. "You honestly don't think I've ever worked hard?"

"Of course you did, but how many years ago was that?" A.J. started, then Rick interrupted. "A.J., what did Father Nick teach you about having a disagreement? For that matter, what about you? We don't have that much on our plates, what's wrong with spending some more time with the kids? They're only little once." Rick spoke evenly, trying not to raise his voice."

At that both A.J. and Linda looked at each other, then A.J.'s eyes moistened. "Linny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to treat you like that. Forgive me…of course you can help Rudy."

"Oh, A.J…..maybe you're right…..I don't want to miss out on things with Melly…." Linda began, then Rick pretended to throw up his hands.

"Linda, I give up, don't let him off so easy…….I'd hate to see when you really have a fight."

"Who's having a fight?"

The three Simons turned around as Laurie came in the open door, her expression nervous.

"Nobody, darlin'." Rick was quick to assure her as he stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "You made good time."

Laurie forced a smile as she greeted her "little brother" and sister-in-law. "There wasn't much traffic for middle of the week. Dr. Stone was able to see Rex right away."

Rick took her hand and ushered her to a seat in the living room as Linda went to get some ice tea. "What did he say, Sis." A.J. asked, fetching a pillow for her back.

Laurie squeezed Rick's hand, then quietly said, "Dr. Stone was very gentle with Rex, I don't think he felt much pain from the exam. Afterwards, he said that Rex" Laurie paused, then took a deep breath, "has severe arthritis, and a large bone spur on his spine. He's in a lot of pain, and though they can keep him comfortable for a few months….he's not going to have much ….quality of life."

"Oh, sweetheart." Rick ached for her. Linda brought her a glass of tea, and sitting next to her, put an arm around her. "I'm sorry, sis. Rex is such a good dog…."

"Thank you, Linny…..oh A.J., I'm so glad you found Dr. Stone for us..he was so nice." Laurie began, then she caught sight of Rick's worried face, and she tried to smile. "Darling, you would have laughed, Rexy saw another terrier in the waiting room, and he was so cute, trying to show off…oh Rick!" she broke down and started to cry as Rick took her in his arms.

"It's all right, Laurie…." Rick comforted her, stroking her hair as she wept into his chest. A.J. and Linda silently wiped their eyes, knowing the decision that had to be made was tearing their "sis" apart.

After a few minutes, Laurie raised her face from Rick's damp shirt, then kissed him. "Thank you for being my rock, love. And you two…" she held out a hand to A.J. and Linda, who slid over and hugged her tightly.

"We love the little guy too, sis. But it wouldn't be fair…." Linda said, and Rick nodded.

"You're right, I take it that's why you left him with Dr. Stone?"

"Yes, Rick…..He said I should go home and talk to you, and come take him home tomorrow for the weekend. Doctor said the shot he gave him should help him for a few days." Laurie wiped her eyes with the napkin Linda gave her, then blew her nose.

Rick tried, but the grin that appeared on his lips made A.J. cover his mouth, trying not to laugh. Laurie saw both of them, and shook her head, smiling. "You two, I love you, never change….you either, Linny."

"I won't, as long as we have our family." Linda wiped her own eyes, then stood up. "I've got dinner almost ready….help me make the salad?"

"I'd love to….Rick…can you and A.J. round up the kids?" Laurie asked, as Rick helped her up and rubbed her back. She closed her eyes in relief as he said, "Sure, A.J. and I will get them washed up. Is your back hurting?"

"Not now…hmmmm, that's so much better." Laurie sighed, then gave him another kiss. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Rick reluctantly released her from his arms, then watched her go into the kitchen.

As the door closed, Rick sighed. "I can't believe it-Rex isn't all that old, either. At least we'll have a couple of days with him."

"I'm sorry, Rick….and I guess we picked a bad time to have a disagreement too." A.J. said regretfully. His brother shook his head.

"I just can't believe you….wait a minute. Is this because of that seminar at your new church?"

From the look in A.J.'s eyes, Rick knew he'd hit the jackpot. "A.J…..why would you listen to such crap…Women belong in the home and no where else…please!"

"I know….I'm sorry I ever went to that. I let myself get carried away seeing all these young guys eating it up." The younger Simon admitted, then brightened up when Rick put an arm around his shoulders.

"I know you're smarter then that, A.J….heck, you've always been smarter then me. Remember, you and Mom are the ones who sent me after Laurie. I just…I just know hurting the one you love to pump up your ego is just plain wrong."

Hearing voices behind the kitchen door, A.J. embraced his brother. "Thanks, Rick. I guess I still need to learn from my big brother every now and then. I promise Linny will get a proper apology when you guys go home. Let's get the kids."

Rick almost forgot the whole discussion over the next day, with worrying about Laurie and trying to figure out what they should do with their ailing dog. A phone call brought it all back that weekend, as he was tiptoeing around the kitchen early Sunday morning, fixing breakfast.

"_What the…who's calling so early_." Rick wondered, grabbing for the extension.

"Simon residence."

"Rick…oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so early." Linda was on the line, and Rick instantly thought something was wrong.

"I'm awake, honey. What's up, is someone sick?"

"No…I'm sorry Rick. A.J. and I were talking…" at once she giggled, and Rick grinned, realizing A.J. was with her. "And…you got us to thinking. It's been so long since A.J. and I went away for a weekend. So, thanks to you, we've decided to go to Las Vegas next week. Oh, don't worry…" she added, as Rick started to offer congratulations. "Ricky and Ceci and Robin and Melly are going to go with Mom to see Aunt Annie in San Diego."

"That's great, honey. I'm glad you guys are going to have some fun. What are you two doing today?"

"We're going to go shopping, then have lunch with Mom. Do you want to come?"

Relieved that his brother and sister-in-law had talked things out, Rick agreed.

"Sure, that's a good idea. Let me talk to Laurie and call you back."

"Okay, talk to you later…A.J….!" Again Linda was distracted, and Rick quickly said,

"Bye, Linny!"

"Oh, sorry, bye!"

As he hung up, Rick chuckled. Only his brother would make amends so quickly; Linda had often spoken of how much fun she had the one time she and A.J. had been to Sin City.

"Rick!"

Startled, he heard Laurie let out a cry, and quickly he ran back to their bedroom and flung open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

At first he thought his wife had merely slipped and fallen, seeing Laurie sitting on the floor. Then he saw Rex in her lap, panting.

"Rick….Rex can't get up…something's wrong with his legs." She exclaimed. "I can't lift him."

"Stay still, darlin'. Here Rex….." he spoke quietly, carefully putting his hand on the dog's head. Instead of snapping or demonstrating how bad the pain was, Rex thumped his tail, then nosed his master's hand before giving it a lick.

"Such a good dog…" Rick's voice broke at the trust in their pet's eyes, as he reached down and lifted Rex up in his arms. Carrying him to his dog bed, he set him down gently, then put his baby blanket over him. As if understanding, Rex put his head down and let out a deep breath, then fell asleep.

"Thank you, love." Laurie whispered from behind him. Turning, he saw her trying to get up, and he swooped down and lifted her up in his arms, then deposited her back in bed.

"Stay there, sweetheart. I've got breakfast almost finished….then we'll spend some time with our Rex, okay?"

She nodded, a smile crossing her face as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

"More then okay, Rick. How did I get so lucky?"

Rick's breath caught, and he leaned into her hand. "You smiled at me, darlin'. I was yours from that moment."

"So was I." She beamed, her lips kissing his hand. At once Rick sat next to her on the bed, then drew her face to his and lovingly dropped kisses on her mouth, then down her neck. Sighing with pleasure, Laurie returned his affections until the aroma of baking biscuits brought them to a halt.

"Oh, oh…hold that thought, angel." Rick snickered, then vaulted up from the bed towards the kitchen. A small yip caught Laurie's attention, and she looked down at an animated Rex, tail thumping.

"All right, baby dog…daddy will give you a biscuit too." She told her pet, then wiped her eyes. "_Time enough to cry later", _she thought.

Over breakfast in bed, Rick told Laurie of A.J. and Linda's upcoming trip, and was pleased by her enthusiastic reaction.

"That's great-Linda's been wanting to go again and I know A.J. enjoys it." Laurie paused, then hesitantly asked. "Is this because..uh…someone was fighting last week?"

Surprised, Rick swallowed his last bite of biscuit. "No one was fighting, sweetheart….maybe disagreeing." He hedged, then laughed when Laurie tickled him.

"Oh no you don't, Laurie…" he gasped, then putting his plate on the side tray, reached back over and caught her in his arms and returned the favor.

"Oh, Rick…stop…I'm too ticklish there…don't distract me!" she squealed, then giggled, "All right, you win!"

"Of course I do." He said proudly, then a bark interrupted him. Both of them turned, then smiled as Rex jumped on the bed, then licked both of them before curling up between them.

"Good boy!" Rick praised him, determined that the little dog would be happy at least for his last days. He glanced at Laurie. "Looks like that shot makes him a little more comfortable, darlin. Come on, let's get these dishes done, then we'll go to A.J.'s."

As the days went by, both Rick and Laurie saw their pet's health improve, as the vet had predicted. Deciding to let Rex's activity level determine their next move, Laurie let him play with the children and go on walks with her. Rick for his part only ventured from home once or twice in the next week, preferring to stay close to the ranch "just in case".

Two days before A.J. and Linda's trip, Rick was working in his home office when the phone rang. Seeing Laurie had picked it up, he finished signing a report when a note of surprise in her voice caught his attention.

"Really! Sweet, that's wonderful…your father and I would love to see their performance! When is it?"

Curious, he got up and found his wife in the living room, perched on the edge of the sofa. Rex had sat down next to her, wagging and obviously wanting to get her attention.

"Rex, do you need to go outside?" he whispered, not wanting to distract Laurie. The little dog pawed at his leg, then looked at the seat cushions. Rick felt a pang of sorrow, realizing Rex wanted to get up on the sofa, but either couldn't or wouldn't without permission.

"Here go, buddy." Rick leaned down and picked him up, then placed him on the seat, sitting down next to him. Immediately Rex climbed into his lap, and lay down, tail thumping. Laurie peered down at them, beaming, then mouthed, "It's Robin."

That cheered Rick up, he really missed his daughter but was happy Ian was doing well at the "Knights of the Round Table" show in Southern California.

"I don't know if we can come this weekend, darling. Let me ask your father and call you back, okay? Wait a minute, he's here right now."

Grinning, Rick took the phone from her with one hand, pulling her down off her perch next to him with the other. "Rick!" she squealed, then giggled as Rex got up from his lap and made himself at home in hers.

"Good boy." She told him, fishing in her pocket and giving him a cookie. Rick laughed, then spoke into the phone. "Hi, Birdie, how's my girl?"

"I'm fine, Pop…..Are you guys okay?…Mom told me about Rex." Rick shook his head, Robin was way too perceptive.

"We're doing fine, honey. Rex will let us know when he's not ..when he's in too much discomfort." He told her honestly.

"Oh Pop….I wish I was there…..I love you both so much." Robin replied emotionally, and Rick felt his eyes moisten.

"And we miss you and Ian and the kids like crazy, honey. Now what does your Mom need to ask me about?"

"Ian's going to headline the "Knight's" tournament next weekend to celebrate his anniversary with the company. We were hoping you and Mom and Robbie and the kids could come out and see the show." Rick saw Laurie playing with Rex, and his heart sank.

"Robin, we'd love to…but we'd need to see who could baby-sit Rex and the ranch. Let us get back to you guys when we find out, okay?"

"Okay, Pop, wait a minute…Petey…..I'm on the phone with Grandpa…" Rick heard his grandson talking animatedly, then Robin came back on. "Pop, Petey wants to talk to you, he says he has a question to ask you."

As Rick listened to his inquisitive grandson, Laurie carried Rex outside for some outside exercise, then came back to say good bye to Robin.

"Go ahead, darlin', I'll go feed the horses." Rick dropped a kiss on her cheek, then went to the kitchen door. As he stepped outside, he heard Rex barking, then saw him standing near the barn, growling and snarling.

"Rex….what is it boy?" he called, and the little terrier turned and ran back toward him, then turned and stood in front of him, barking even louder.

"Okay, buddy, I won't go there, oh, geez!" Rick saw a large cougar come from behind the barn and start running toward them, and immediately he scooped up Rex and got inside the house.

"Rick…what is it, what happened?" Laurie came running to meet them. Seeing Rex in her husband's arms, she paled as the big cat's growl sounded in the yard.

"Oh, no….Rick….if Rex hadn't barked…."

"If he hadn't, I'd have had a nasty surprise." Rick finished, then told the excited little dog, "Such a good watch dog. Thanks, Rexy, you deserve an extra nice treat."

Immediately Laurie fetched some chopped steak and put it in Rex's dog dish, as Rick petted him and set him down. Happily yipping, Rex made short work of his "breakfast", then followed Laurie into the living room as Rick got on the phone to Robbie to report the big cat. Fortunately, his son had just come in, and his sleepy "good morning" changed in a hurry.

"I'm glad you called, Pop. We've had some reports of animal attacks last night, but now we know what it is. Make sure you stay inside until I come, I'll get a hold of Rob to help track this cougar."

"All right, son. I just hope it doesn't get into the barn." Rick replied, worried, then said goodbye and hung up. Going into the living room, he saw Laurie stroking Rex as he lay on the sofa, apparently asleep. Starting toward the gun rack to fetch his rifle, he froze as he heard Laurie's voice, very quiet.

"Rick….please come here."

Turning, he saw tears running down her face as she looked up at him, and he gazed at Rex again. At once it hit him, and mechanically he put his hand on their pet's chest.

It wasn't moving.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Blessed are you, Lord God,__  
__maker of all living creatures.__  
__On the fifth and sixth days of creation,__  
__you called forth fish in the sea,__  
__birds in the air and animals on the land.__  
__You inspired St. Francis to call all animals__  
__his brothers and sisters.__  
__We ask you to bless Rex, and we thank you for the joy and companionship that he gave his family. __  
__By the power of your love, May we always praise you__  
__for all your beauty in creation.__  
__Blessed are you, Lord our God, in all your creatures! Amen._

Father Nick sprinkled holy water over the small grave, marked with a little headstone reading simply, "Rex". As he finished his prayer, Rick wiped his eyes on his sleeve, then squeezed the small hand tucked into his arm.

"Thank you, love." Laurie whispered, then stepped forward with a small bouquet of violets and roses. Laying it on the ground, she bowed her head, and quietly said, "Thank you, Rexy, for always watching over us, and being such a loving and playful dog." Audibly sniffing now, she turned and came back to stand next to Rick, who handed her a clean handkerchief.

"Thank you, Laurie. I know it's hard to say goodbye to Rex, but just remember he was happy and not suffering, or by himself." Father Nick told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Laurie nodded, not quite trusting her voice.

"Bye, Rexy." Rick spoke at last, then led the small group of family and friends back to the ranch. Hanging back to speak with Oscar and Rudy, he found they were comforting Ricky and Ceci.

"But why did he die, Uncle Oscar?" Ricky spoke, scowling to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry, Ricky. But we know he was in pain….and losing control of his being able to walk. He always loved you kids, though." Rick explained, wiping his eyes then pulling his tall nephew into a heartfelt embrace. At once he felt Ricky start to sob. "It's okay, son….let it out."

Behind him, Rick heard Ceci crying, then Oscar quietly talking to her. After a moment, he said, "Ricky, remember the time Rex jumped in the popcorn your Auntie made for your birthday?"

A muffled snort came from the teenager, his sobs quieting. "Yeah, Uncle Rick, he made such a mess, and Auntie Laurie couldn't yell at him, he was so silly."

"Well, as long as you remember him like that, he's never going to hurt or be sick again." Rick told him. Ricky raised his face from his Uncle's wet shoulder, then laughed as Rick handed him a Kleenex. "Remember when Dad had a cold, and Rex barked everytime he blew his nose?"

"I do, you kids used to try to get your father to blow his nose for days after his cold was gone." Rick chuckled. Slinging his arm around his nephew, Rick led him back to the ranch, reminding him of all the good times they had with the playful dog. As they reached the kitchen, already full of their friends, Ricky turned to his uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Rick….for letting us share Rex….he was so much fun. Is Auntie Laurie okay?"

"She will be, son. As long as you kids keep her happy, she'll be fine." Rick assured him.

In the days that followed, all their friends and family rallied around the Simons, and Rick was grateful for all the support they received. Laurie was dry-eyed but very quiet, and Rick decided they needed a change.

"Sweetheart?" he called, the morning his brother and Linda took off for Las Vegas. Laurie stuck her head out of the kitchen, flour on her face from baking.

"Yes, Rick?"

"Whatcha' doing this weekend?" He had his arm in back of him, and she smiled, thinking he had some flowers or candy.

"Ohhh, cleaning out the stables or doing the washing or…." She sidled up to him, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Making out with you."

"Hmmmm, well, how about we do that …in Santa Barbara?" he teased, then showed her two airplane tickets.

"Oh, Rick!" she squealed, then kissed him again as he spun her around. "Thank you, oh, thank you, darling! You are the most wonderful, sweet…"

"Dearest, loving, woman in the world." He finished, before claiming her lips again. As she nuzzled his neck, he fought back tears as she whispered "I love you so..my rock."

"Always, my sweet girl." He told her, then made a rude noise when the phone rang.

"I'll get it, love." She smiled at him, then he reluctantly set her down. As she reached for the phone, he wandered into the kitchen and snatched up a cookie.

"Hey, Steve, how are you guys?" Hearing the lilt in her voice, Rick mentally patted himself on the back.

"Uh, that would be nice, except….Rick and I are going to Santa Barbara…"

"_Oh, oh." _Rick realized his friends must have wanted to get together. Quickly he decided "_Plan B"._

"Darlin'?" he came out to the living room, then held out a cookie to her in exchange for the phone. Grinning, she took the treat from him and put the extension in his hand.

"Hey Pal."

A chuckle on the other end sounded. "Hay is for horses, Rick, I hear you're taking my buddy to Santa Barbara?"

"Yep, Ian's celebrating his anniversary with the "Knights", Robin got us tickets….say….any chance you and Jaime want to go?"

"Sure…..let me ask the missus…Jaime?" Rick listened as Steve asked his wife, then snickered as giggles turned in to something else.

"What does he say, love?" Laurie was next to him, and he put an arm around her. "It's what he's not saying, sweetheart." Rick told her, making her laugh.

"Uh, Steve?" Rick called teasingly, then a breathless former Colonel answered.

"That's a yes, how about you turning those tickets in and I fly us over?"

Rick laughed. "That's a go….leave tomorrow morning?"

As he made his goodbyes, Rick slid down over the sofa, then pulled Laurie into his embrace.

"Thank you, Rick…you didn't have to change your plans for me, love." She told him, putting her head on his chest.

"I know, but I wanted to give all four of us a break….it's been so sad, darlin'…I think seeing Robin and Ian and the grandkids will help a lot." Rick stroked her hair, then dropped a kiss on her head.

"Besides, with Oscar and Rudy and A.J. and Linda gone, it'll be too quiet. We can leave Mom in charge…." Rick added, then Laurie sat up.

"She's supposed to be with Chief Pete this weekend….so I think it'll have to be Robbie and Ramona, love."

"It'll still be okay. Speaking of love?" Rick sat up with Laurie in his arms, and she got a mischievous look. "Yessss?"

"We need to work off those cookies, sweetheart…." He began, then snickered as she whispered, "I'll be glad to help."

"No time like the present." Rick chuckled, helping her up, then led her by the hand toward their room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at the dolphins….there's so many of them!" Jaime Austin's excited voice carried up to the balcony of the hotel, and Rick laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Laugh all you want, Pal…..honest, she's never been that close to them before." Steve peered up at his friend through his shades, enjoying the November sunshine. Both men reveled in kicking back and watching their wives play on the beach.

"I know, but it's still cute…Yes, darlin', I see you!" Rick called down, seeing Laurie splashing in the waves with Jaime.

After seeing their grandchildren and the warm response at Ian's celebration, the additional two days at the beachfront hotel had worked wonders for the four of them. Oscar and Rudy had even surprised them by coming to the show, then remained in Ojai for a conference.

Laurie's sadness was eased by the sea air and the sight of her beloved dolphins. Each morning she and Jaime would get up and go for a dip, then join Rick and Steve for breakfast before heading out to go sightseeing.

Rick had to admit, he too felt better soaking in the sun and rediscovering little shops and restaurants with Laurie. Already he'd booked another weekend before Christmas so she could rest and recharge before the holiday.

Just then a knock on the door let the two men know that breakfast was served, and Steve went to let the waiter in while Rick went to the balcony edge.

"Laurie! Jaime! Breakfast!"

"Coming, love!" Laurie answered for both of them, then grabbed up her towel and dried herself as she started for the beach stairs, Jaime right behind her.

Suddenly Rick tensed, a feeling of foreboding covering him. Telling Steve, "Be right back.", he rushed out of the hotel room and over to the access stairs. Halfway down, he "heard" his wife's voice. "Rick!"

Rounding the corner, he saw a man in a motorcycle jacket go slamming against the wall, then pick himself up and run out of the beach access area.

"Laurie! Jaime!" Rick ran to the two women, now holding each other and shaking on the stairs. Jaime was the first to speak. "Call security, that man tried to grab me..if Laurie hadn't seen him…."

'It's all right, honey…here comes security!" Rick tried to sooth her, then Steve appeared behind her. "Thank God you're okay!"

"We are….but Steve, he's getting away!" Jaime pointed at their attacker, now running toward a motorcycle parked in the lot next to the hotel.

"No he's not!" Steve snarled, taking off at a run. Coming to the wall dividing the hotel from the beach parking, he didn't hesitate, but leaped it as if it was a hurdle, then picked up speed. As the man reached the motorcycle, Steve yelled, "Stop!!"

From Rick's vantage point, it looked like the attacker turned in slow motion, then froze, as Steve reached him, then picked him up and slammed him to the ground.

Appearing dazed, the man held up his hands, shouting, "Please….I give up!"

Just then hotel security and a policeman arrived, and Steve quickly told them, "I'm Colonel Steve Austin, this man tried to attack my wife and her friend at the hotel beach."

Jaime turned to Rick and Laurie, having tuned in on her husband's words. "Come on, I want to make sure this guy gets locked up."

"I want to do more then make sure he…" Rick started angrily, his arm tucked around Laurie. At once she reached up and stroked his cheek reassuringly.

"Darling, we're all right, thanks to you coming so quickly. It's all right." Rick caught sight of Jaime's nod, and let out a deep breath. "Okay, but no one lays a finger on any of our ladies…." Jaime smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Rick…but "your ladies" are on, let's rescue that jerk from Steve."

Minutes later the four friends stood with two policemen, explaining what happened, then Steve turned to the subdued man, now in handcuffs.

"All right, you, what's your name and why did you attack my wife?" The attacker shook his head fearfully, glancing at the officers.

"Just call me Alexander Hamilton. Some guy offered me $5000 to grab her …it was just too easy…but I didn't hurt her…Don't hit me again…I can barely walk…"

"Yeah, sure, okay, take him away!" Rick had to restrain himself from kicking the miscreant. "Wait a minute," Laurie intervened. "What guy? What did he look like?"

"Lady, I…I'm not crazy….Rats buy it in stir. No!" he shrieked, seeing Rick raise his fist. "He was really sharp, looked like a politician…showed me her picture and said did I want some easy money." He continued, pointing at Jaime.

"You mean…like him?" Rick interjected, spotting an older man in a suit, watching them from the bluff above. Immediately the man turned tail and disappeared. At once the police officers radioed for back up, and soon a police car sped up the road.

"Yeah, that's him…but I'm had for sure, take me away and lock me up, please!" the would-be attacker begged. Steve shrugged, "I have no objections."

As the officers took the cringing man away, Jaime shook her head. "I don't understand, who's going to go to such lengths to come after me?"

"I don't know, honey, but no one's going to come near you again. Let's go back home." Steve said, determined to protect Jaime and Laurie.

"You're right, pal. As soon as we hear what the police find out, we'll pack up. We can always grab dinner on the way to the airport." Rick agreed, secretly relieved.

Unfortunately, by the time the investigation into the attack wrapped up, the sky had clouded over and rain was now in the forecast.

Rick was very frustrated, fuming "What are they, Keystone Cops?" pacing as Laurie finished packing and closed their suitcase. She sighed.

"No, Rick. Unfortunately they're just not as competent when it comes to following a suspect. I can't believe that man disappeared that fast."

"Neither do I….I wish we'd gotten a better look at that man…wait a minute!" Rick went to the phone, and called down to the front desk. "Excuse me, can I speak with Security?"

Being put on hold, Rick turned to his wife. "Darlin'-can you get Steve and Jaime? I've got an idea."

Ten minutes later the four of them and the hotel security chief were looking at a surveillance tape. "See…..because you had a camera at the employee lot, we might just have a picture of…yes-there he is!" Rick crowed, pointing at the man in the suit. Immediately the tech operating the VCR enhanced the picture, and Steve and Jaime gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

"It…it can't be."

"What…oh my God…it looks just like..her!"

Rick was confused. "Who is that? It looks almost like a .." Laurie answered for him, "A woman…Rick, whoever it is…she's a dead ringer for Callahan."

Both Austins turned toward her. "You see it too…damn, I was hoping we were wrong." Steve said, finally.

"We'd better call Oscar…I thought he said Callahan went to live in Oregon." Jaime added sadly, thinking of her one-time friend. "After Steve and I married, she kind of withdrew from us…then resigned to go up north."

"What, she was mad you two got married?" Laurie shook her head. "I always thought she had a crush on Dad…guess I was wrong."

After a few minutes on the phone, Jaime came back to the room where Rick and Laurie were waiting. "Where's Steve?"

"He went to file a flight plan…although that sky doesn't look that great." Laurie answered. As if in answer, Steve returned to them, smiling.

"Weather's supposed to be better across the border, so we should be okay to fly. Honey, what did you find out?"

"Not much, I did get a hold of Oscar. He checked around, then told me that Callahan called the OSI to get a mailing address for us…and the guy at the front desk says a woman did call to see if we were here." Jaime explained.

"Well, what did the clerk tell her?" Laurie asked, then made a disgusted noise as Jaime replied "That we were on the beach, but he could take a message."

Rick stood up excitedly. "Wait a minute…did this Callahan leave one?"

Immediately Steve started to leave again, this time to go to his and Jaime's room, only for Laurie to call, "Wait, Steve!"

Standing up, she turned to her husband. "Rick, I'm going with him, let me see if Callahan called us. I'll be right back."

"Okay, darlin', stay close to Steve, promise?" he held out his hand, and Laurie grasped it, then lowered her face to his for a kiss. "I promise."

In spite of the upsetting situation, both Rick and Jaime smiled as the two friends left the room. "I'm jealous, you too are sooo romantic!" she laughed, then blushed as Rick countered, "Says the woman whose husband puts love notes in her popcorn!"

"What can I say, he believes in love!" Jaime chuckled, then grew sober as Steve re-entered the room, a piece of paper in hand. Laurie followed right behind stoically.

"Well, Callahan did send us a message." Steve said, not waiting for any questions. He handed the note to Jaime, who glanced at it, then moaned, "noooo."

"What, what does it say?" Rick asked quietly, as Steve put an arm around his wife. Laurie looked at him.

"It said, "Jaime, you had to have everything, now I'm taking everything away."

"Steve, what if she comes after you….I can't believe Callahan would do this." Jaime looked up at Steve, upset, only for Rick to interrupt her. "This woman isn't coming after anyone else, honey. I want to see her caught. But first, we need to get you out of town."

Steve hugged Jaime, then added, "You're right, Rick….we're leaving. I want to fight her on our turf."

Just then one of the officers who took Jaime and Laurie's attacker into custody came into the room. "Folks, just wanted you to know you we'll do everything we can to find the other suspects….why don't you go home, we have all your contact info." He explained.

"We are, officer. " Rick said politely, then did a double-take as Laurie frowned and said, "Excuse me, sir, but how did you know there were other suspects."

"Well, it was in the report, Mrs. Simon. We have the description on the wire, so we should have no problem tracking her down.", the older man said uncomfortably. A loud beep sounded, and almost relievedly he pulled out a radio and said "Wills."

While the officer had a brief conversation with someone, Rick scowled. "Let's go, Steve, these guys don't know squat."

"Amen!" the other man agreed, picking up his bag and Jaime's. Within minutes Rick and Laurie's bags had joined Jaime and Steve's in the rental car trunk, just in time for the first police officer to meet up with them at the hotel curb..

"Mr. Simon, Colonel…sorry to keep you waiting..We had a little incident with the guy we arrested. Do either of you know a Chris Williams?"

"I do, he worked with my wife at the OSI….wait a minute…" Steve's face hardened. "Did he call the hotel or police station?"

"Our "Alexander Hamilton" says he was supposed to call "Chris Williams" for the remainder of his money or if he was caught. The number he was given though is out of service, so he's willing to cooperate now in exchange for protection." The officer confirmed. Steve nodded. "Okay, we'll go with that, but Mr. Simon and I want to be kept notified in case either Callahan or Williams surface."

Going inside to let Jaime and Laurie know they were free to go, Rick saw Jaime on the lobby phone, with Laurie standing right next to her.

Just then Laurie glanced over at him and smiled, then nudged Jaime. At once Jaime finished her conversation, then the two women joined him.

"Sorry, Rick, Crystal called, she's going to pick us up at the airport. Ready to go?" Jaime asked.

"All loaded up….and we've got another suspect…we'll explain on the way to the airport." He said.

As they climbed into their rental car and drove off, none of the four of them noticed a black car following them. Driving to the airport, Steve drew a gasp from his wife when he told them about their attacker.

"I can't believe it, the Chris Williams I knew wouldn't have done something like that." Jaime exclaimed mournfully. Laurie saw Rick's confusion, and hastened to explain. "Chris worked for the OSI for a few years with Jaime, but then he got hurt during a mission and was retired. He…" she looked at Steve and Jaime and both of them nodded, "He was in love with Jaime, but when she got her memory back and married Steve, he quit. Last I heard, he was up north….wait a minute!"

Pushing her transmitter button, Laurie called, "Dad, it's Laurie. Can you hear me?"

"Hi honey, is everything all right?" Oscar Goldman's voice was concerned, so Laurie quickly told him what was going on.

"I can't believe Callahan or Williams would do something like this; but that note….Please call me if you need me to come home, we're only an hour and a half away."

"Thanks Dad; but I think Steve and Rick can handle things. I just wanted to make sure you guys had a heads up." She reassured him.

"We're fine, honey. Let me talk to Steve for a moment, you have a good flight."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, now here's Steve." Handing her watch to the big man, Laurie got a sudden chill, and snuggled closer to her husband.

"Cold, sweetheart?" Rick felt her shiver, and wrapped his arm around her. "Yes, hmmmm, that feels better." She smiled, dismissing the bad feeling.

In a few moments they arrived at he small airport, and drove right to the private hanger where Steve housed his airplane. As they pulled up, Steve called out, "Roy!"

Expecting to see the older man who normally took charge of their cars when flew, Rick frowned when no one answered Steve's call. "That's funny. Maybe he's running late?"

"Not like him at all, pal. Maybe he thought I wasn't going to fly." Steve responded, getting out of the rental car and looking at the sky. Instantly raindrops began to fall, and Jaime and Laurie shivered as they followed him out, then ran to the hanger.

"I knew I should have put my warm coat on." Laurie lamented, hugging her sweater around her. As Jaime went to knock on the door, she found it was unlocked. Opening the door, she switched on the light, then saw the mechanic stretched on a couch inside, fast asleep.

"Oh, oh, someone's been sleeping on the job!" Rick quipped, coming up behind them. He automatically turned and yelled at Steve, "Roy's here, but he's asleep."

"Oh, that's just great." Steve groused. "Say listen, Rick, can you get the girls loaded, I'll go file my flight plan, then wake Roy up and find out if he serviced the plane."

"Roger." Rick joked, earning a sour look from his friend. Jaime and Laurie started giggling. "I'm sorry, Steve, but it's okay; we'll get home when we get home." Jaime soothed her husband with a kiss, earning a reluctant smile.

"Thanks, honey. Just get settled in and I'll be right back."

After about 20 minutes, Steve returned, and he and Rick went over the pre-flight check. Just as they finished, a loud groan sounded from the old mechanic, and Steve turned to see Roy sitting up and stretching.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty." He remarked, and the old guy winced.

"Dang it, Colonel, you should have woken me up earlier….had such a bad dream."

"Sorry, Roy, but we have to fly, literally. Did you fuel up the plane?" Steve asked, then was satisfied when Roy replied, "Yes, I did, Steve, and checked the oil. She's ready to go."

"Good, I'll call you when we land. Thanks, Roy, next time no sleeping on the job." Steve teased, then was surprised when the old man shook his head. "That's so strange, one moment I was measuring out the gas, the next I was on the sofa. I must have been tired."

"Well, it's okay. I'll see you next time." Steve replied, shaking his hand. As he got into the plane, he missed a movement from the storage area. A pair of eyes watched as the entry door was closed and locked, then the engine was started. As the plane taxied out onto the runway, Laurie took Rick's hand. "Just hold tight, angel." Rick said reassuredly, knowing his wife's fear of takeoffs.

Only a moment later , Steve told them, "here we go." As the jet picked up speed and got off the ground, the watcher slipped out of her hiding place in the hanger and went out the door. Once outside, she thumbed open a radio, then spoke.

"Okay, I did what you said….go for it. But, make sure it's fast, I don't want him to suffer, just her."


	7. Chapter 7

Rick was never sure what happened first, the turbulence, or the sudden appearance of a man with a gun. All he remembered was the plane rocking, and the grey-haired man coming out of the baggage hold, weapon in hand, Rick recovered quickly and dove at him while yelling, "Steve, hold the plane steady!"

"No one move, or I shoot!" the intruder shouted, slamming his gun down in a glancing blow at Rick. Jaime bolted from her seat, knocking the gun awry just as he fired.

"No, Jaime….I don't want to hurt you!" he gasped, then Laurie called out, "It's Chris Williams! Steve, get on the radio!" As Williams wrestled with Jaime, Laurie grabbed her purse and swung it at his head, stunning him into dropping the gun.

Dazed, Rick saw the gun go sliding past him, then Williams go flying past him toward the passenger door. As he fell against it, the former OSI agent grabbed the handle before anyone could stop him, and unlocked it. As Laurie reached for him to prevent him from opening the hatch, Rick saw the door open, and grasped his wife around her waist, shouting, "Laurie!"

At once a blast of air hit them, and he saw Laurie grab at Williams, only to catch hold of his jacket or…parachute? "Close the door, Williams, you'll kill us all!" he yelled.

"Chris, let go, please!" Jaime called out, getting his attention. A look of remorse crossed his face, then Williams turned and backhanded Laurie, sending her backward and forcing her to release her grip. Unfortunately, the plane tipped, and a wild yell sounded from Williams as he slid helplessly out of the aircraft.

"Hold on, everyone!" Steve shouted, then managed to tilt the plane the other way, causing the door to slam closed. At once Jaime leaped forward and turned the door lock.

"Good work, honey!" Rick said, his head pounding He quickly located the hold door and closed it, then slumped into his seat. "Is everyone okay?" he asked, seeing Steve reach over and hug his wife.

"Oh, that jerk, I think he bwoke my dose." At that Rick sat bolt upright and swiveled to look at Laurie. "Sweetheart, you're bleeding…" he gasped, seeing blood streaming down her face. She had her hands around her nose, and gently he pried them away, revealing a rapidly swelling nose.

"Rick? How bad is she?" Steve turned from his pilot's seat, having finally gotten the plane in a fairly controlled state.

"She's got a broken nose all right….here, darlin'…" Rick pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and stuffed it up her nose, then Jaime located the first aid kit and found wipes and tape. She handed it to Rick, and he carefully wiped her face and bandaged her nose.

Just then Jaime looked down, then quietly said, "Steve…we have trouble."

All four of them followed her stare and saw a hole in the fuselage, then fluid of some kind streaming away from the plane. At once Rick pulled open the hold door again, revealing the hydraulics and what seemed to be a leak of some kind.

Grabbing the bandage tape, he ripped off several pieces, located the damage and plastered the hole. Immediately the fluid stopped flowing, and Rick closed the hold door once again.

"Steve, how much fluid did we lose, was it hydraulic fluid?" he asked, then froze when the big man shook his head.

"Nope, it was the gas. We have just enough to make it over the mountains. If we can avoid any more of the storms, we should be able to land safely. Rick, can you call Oscar and report what happened, I'll call the airfield."

"Gotcha." Rick put an arm around Laurie as he turned on his transmitter. "Dad, it's Rick, over."

At first there was no response, only static. Then a familiar voice answered. "Rick? It's A.J….where are you?"

Rick looked over at Steve, who said "About 20 miles from the Arizona border."

"A.J., we're about 20 miles from the border. Listen, we're going to need some help here." Rick added, then filled in his brother about the near-tragedy and the danger they were still in.

"I'll call Oscar and Ron, then see if Rudy can meet your plane….whereabouts did Williams fall out?" A.J. asked.

"About 20 minutes into our flight…somewhere over San Bernardino County?" Rick estimated, and Steve nodded, then turned back to the radio.

"I'll tell Oscar. Make sure Laurie's locator is on." A.J. told him, and Laurie put her transmitter on. Rick saw she was having to breathe through her mouth and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "My brave girl."

Her eyes lit up over the bulky bandage on her face, and she whispered "Brave because of you." She looked over at Jaime, who had a bruise on her cheek. "And you, Jaime…you saved us."

"We saved each other." Jaime replied, reaching out a hand to Laurie and Rick, who grasped it. Steve turned at that, then grinned.

"Phoenix has us on radar, and Needles is launching a search for Williams. We should be landing in about …what the…"

Suddenly the plane was rocking, and lightning flashed across the windshield of the plane, as a huge thundercloud surrounded them.

"Everyone hold on!" Steve said, frantically trying to level the plane, which was now pitching violently. For several minutes the plane rocked, then the engine cut out and it began to drop in a near-vertical dive.

"No!" Steve wrestled with the controls, trying pull it up. Rick gripped Laurie in his arms, afraid that these were their last minutes.

"No matter what, I love you." She told him, her own arms around him.

"I love you too, Laurie…forever." He answered, then looked up to see Jaime manning the radio, calling a "Mayday" message.

All at once the plane began to level off, and surprisingly the clouds started to part, showing in the failing twilight that they were over a mountain range.

"Way to go, Steve, that was a ride!" Rick exhaled, then Jaime shook her head.

"Uh, we still have a problem. Steve, look at the gauges."

Rick peered at the control panel, then saw Steve turn pale.

"Jaime, call the airfield, I'm going to have to set down. We're nearly out of fuel."

Just as she began to transmit, a wind gust caught the jet and Steve had to swerve a couple of mountain peaks. Just as the motor began to cut out again, he told them, "Get into crash position, I'm going to set down on the first flat spot."

Immediately Rick and Laurie clutched each other and bent down, faces in their laps. There were a couple of minutes of bouncing, then a crashing sound. All at once the plane was spun around then a cracking noise was the last thing they heard.


	8. Chapter 8

"Steve….."

Both men turned, then Steve hovered over Jaime as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Jaime..honey, thank God…you scared me." Steve choked, then she reached up a hand to him. He knelt down next to her as she whispered, "my head hurts, Steve…what happened, did we crash?"

"Yes, honey…but we made it. Rick and Laurie are all right too. I'll climb down the mountain and …" he began, only for Jaime to struggle upright.

"Noooo.. don't leave me, Steve….it's too dangerous…please."

"Shhhhh, it's all right. I won't leave you, Jaime…it's all right." Frantically he tried to placate her as Laurie gingerly slid over and clasped her hand, then gently helped prop her up as Rick took a blanket and covered her, then put one behind her head.

"Yes, Steve." Jaime calmed down, then managed a smile as Laurie tried to joke, "I can now tell the story of Pinocchio without props."

"It does a lot for you, Sis." At that Laurie teared up, then said emotionally, "I like that, Sis."

Jaime nodded, wincing, "It just slipped out, but you and Linda are the closest to me."

"And we always will be…" Laurie wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, then tried not to laugh as Steve pretended to roll his eyes. "More women in my life, I'm out-numbered!"

"Join the club!" Rick nudged him. Just then a crack of thunder sounded, and Steve warned, "We'd better get into some kind of shelter until help arrives….what's over there?"

Carefully Rick made his way past the broken trees, then called back, "There's some cover just past the rocks..let me check it out."

"Wait a minute…" Steve picked up the plastic box and opened it, then pulled out a thin white rope and a flare.

"You had a survival kit?" Laurie said, surprised. Rick chuckled as he walked back to the group. "Steve, are you sure you weren't a Marine? I didn't know air jockeys were this smart!"

"Very funny, Jarhead." Steve shot back, smirking. He handed Rick the supplies, and instantly Rick tied one end of the rope to the tree stump, then played it out behind him as he went into the woods.

When the rope drew tight, Laurie followed it until she found her husband busily reinforcing a makeshift lean-to. "Okay, darlin', you stay here and I'll get Steve and Jaime." He told her once he was finished. As he started back, she took his arm, then drew his face down to hers and kissed it. "Thank you for not leaving me, love. Whatever happens, we're together."

"Hold that thought, Angel." He whispered, returning her kiss. He helped her sit down, then followed the rope back to the crash site. Another crash of thunder went off, and she almost missed the beeping noise of her watch.

As she caught the noise, Laurie looked at the dial, then misted up, seeing her son's id.

"Robbie? It's Mom."

"Mama…are you all right? Where are you?" his voice crackled. Just then another bolt of lightening went off over her head and she nearly screamed. Taking a deep breath, she managed to speak.

"We're in the mountains, Steve says we're on Humphrey's peak. Can you get a hold of Ron or your Uncle Oscar….Your dad talked to your Uncle A.J., but we ran out of gas and crash landed about an hour ago."

"Mama…breaking up…." For a long moment there was static, then Steve and Rick appeared, Steve bearing Jaime in his arms.

"I've got Robbie on my transmitter, he's breaking up, but I told him where we are…" Laurie breathlessly explained.

"Good work, sweetheart, there, is that him?" Rick heard a faint voice, and Laurie immediately handed over her watch.

"Robbie? Son, can you hear me?"

"Pop…Thank God…As soon as it's light, we're coming to get you. We know where you are, and Uncle Oscar's on his way." Robbie's voice was stronger, and Rick was relieved to see the signal's strength.

"Tell Robbie they need to use a Huey, that's the only helicopter that can handle this height and terrain." Steve said, busy making Jaime comfortable.

"I heard Uncle Steve…is he and Aunt Jaime all right?" The young sheriff asked, then Laurie could hear the worry in his voice as he learned about their injuries.

"Don't worry, Son. Your Uncle Rudy will take care of all of us." Rick hastened to ease his worries. Just then the storm broke overhead, and he told Robbie, "Just in case we get cut off, keep your transmitter open."

"Okay, Pop…" Rick heard his son start to respond, then static drowned him out. Beside him, Laurie started to tremble. "Here it comes…" she whispered, then Rick pulled her against him with his good arm as the lightning crackled around them.

Through the hours that passed, Rick and Steve took turns watching over their wives, waking Jaime every hour, then propping Laurie up to make sure her nose didn't hemorrhage. With the first light of dawn, the rain let up, and Rick felt like cheering when he got a signal on his transmitter.

"Rick, it's Oscar…we're on our way to you. Was Steve able to retrieve the survival kit?"

He grinned at the now sleeping pilot, arms wrapped around his wife. "Sure did. Do you want us to send up the flare?"

"Yes, good thinking, Son. When we're about ten minutes away, I'll contact you. How are the girls?" Rick heard the note of concern in his voice, and reassured him.

"They did pretty well last night, in spite of the storm. Laurie hasn't had any more bleeding, and Jaime was pretty clear every time we checked her. We let her sleep the last two hours, so has Steve. I'll go ahead and wake them."

"Thanks, Rick…By the way, the police found Callahan last night…she was at a bar and got drunk and disorderly at a night spot in Buellton." Oscar informed him, a sad edge to his tone.

"I'm glad, Oscar…..this way we don't have to worry about the other shoe dropping." He sighed. Going to wake Steve, he saw he was already stirring. "Wake up, Steve, the cavalry's on it's way." A pair of blue eyes opened, then closed. "You're dreaming, pal. Go back to sleep."

Rick wanted to laugh, but he wanted off the mountain worse. "Steve, rise and shine, Oscar's on his way…..Listen."

Minutes later, Oscar was transmitting. "Go ahead and shoot the flare off, Son. We show you to be on the left side of the peak."

Rick was only too happy to oblige. Walking back to the crash site, he shot off straight up, and within a minute the sound of heavy blades was overhead.

"Rick, I owe you breakfast in bed, go ahead and get Laurie…I'll carry Jaime." Steve said, relieved. Within minutes, the party of four was assembled on the cliff, Rick and Steve standing protectively in front of Jaime and Laurie. As the large helicopter tried to land, a gust of wind nearly blew it off the ground, and Steve raced forward and steadied it.

"Open the doors and lower a rope, quick. I'll hold it steady." He shouted into the aircraft, and immediately the entry door slid open. Oscar, bundled in a parka and holding a rope, leaned out.

"Hurry, Rick…you first, then Jaime and Laurie, then Steve."

Fighting his instinct to stay behind, Rick helped Jaime to her feet, then Laurie and walked them to the chopper. Accepting Oscar's strong arm, he vaulted into the helicopter, then helped pull Jaime and Laurie in.

"Oscar, give me the rope, I'll pull him in." Jaime told the older man determinedly, and he handed her the life line, then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad to see you, Babe."

Flipping the rope out the door, she called, "Steve, now!"

Letting go of the skid, Steve grabbed the rope, and as the copter lifted up, pulled himself inside and closed the door. Immediately another gust tilted the craft, and the pilot called back, "hold on, we're getting out of here."

"We're holding, we're holding." Rick replied, his good arm around Laurie, his injured arm being looked at by a very relieved Rudy Wells. Steve caught his breath, then managed a chuckle as Oscar shook his head. "What happens when I let you four out of my sight? Teach me to go on vacation!"

"I have to agree with you, Dad.. d'next time you come twoo!" Laurie told him, beaming despite her swollen nose.

Jaime smiled over at her, then added, "And come swim with the dolphins with us!"

The four men looked at each other, then Steve laughed. "Somehow I think our next vacation will be a lot closer to home!"


	9. Chapter 9

"All right, take a deep breath and hold it, Missy."

Rick looked away, his stomach in knots. Suddenly he felt the squeeze of Laurie's fingers in his and he smiled.

Even though there was no way he could watch her nose being treated, he had to hold her hand, let her know he was there.

A sudden crack noise startled him, then Rudy spoke.

"There you go, honey. I think you won't have any bumps or lumps in your nose now. It's going to be swollen for a couple of weeks, but that nose guard should protect you from accidentally bumping it."

Turning back to Laurie, his eyes misted. She was propped up, her face mottled with bruises and her broken nose now covered with a mesh guard. She was trying to breathe through the undamaged portion of her nasal passages, rather then her mouth.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" he asked, his free hand reaching out and caressing her cheek. She turned her face and kissed his hand.

"Much better, darling. I can breathe almost normal. Thank you, Rudy." She said, looking at their friend. "But…how's Rick's arm? He doesn't have to have surgery, does he?"

"No, Missy. Rick, let me take a look now that I'm here." The good doctor grinned as Rick made a hang-dog look. "Now Rudy, you don't have to go…ow!"

"There, let that be a lesson to you, son. Never fib to your doctor. Now, let me see, well, that is better." Rudy carefully moved Rick's right arm in circles, then up and down. Only when it was bent way back did Rick wince.

"Yeah it is. Now, have you checked Jaime and Steve out? We can't be your only patients?" Rick teased, winking at Laurie. She giggled as Rudy mimicked Rick.

"We can't be your only patients?" I'll have you know your favorite nephew and niece somehow got the mumps from your Aunt Annie's kids. So, I get to tease them about pickles and frighten A.J. about getting them."

"Oh, boy. I'm going to have fun now…Thanks Rudy, A.J. is so going to get it." Rick chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Riiiiick, don't be mean. Rudy, now you done it…speaking of Jaime and Steve, how is she doing?" Laurie asked, blushing as Rick made eyes at her.

"She's much better, Missy. As a matter of fact, she's my next call. Only thing, I forgot to see if she's home." Rudy started, only for Laurie to interrupt.

"I think she's home, I was just about to take her pie dish over to her when you drove up. Why don't I see if she's there and drop this off. Rick, show Rudy the cool fly you found in Santa Barbara?"

"New fishing fly, huh? What's wrong with the Simon Blue?" Rudy teased the older Simon, who made a face at his wife as she went out the back door.

Leaving the two friends to entertain each other, Laurie came down the steps, then slowed her walk, remembering sadly that Rex wasn't waiting for water in his dish, or wanting a ride on her horse. Lost in thought, she covered the half mile to Jaime and Steve's little house in a few moments. As she approached the cottage, Laurie called out, "Jaime?"

All at once she had a cold feeling, as if something was wrong. Not seeing a light inside, she went around to the back of the house, and froze.

A balled up pile of material was next to the steps, like a parachute.

"_Chris Williams?"_

"Jaime? St.." At once someone was behind her, a hand tightly over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her upper body, holding her fast.

"No..let me go!" she gave a muffled cry, anger fueling her struggles as she squirmed and kicked at the person holding her.

"Stop struggling, or I'll kill everyone here!" the familiar voice snarled in her ear. At once she went limp, fear coursing through her. "_He must have Jaime or Steve inside…Rick!" _she "called".

At the house, it was Rick's turn to sense there was danger, and he looked at the clock.

"Rudy, Laurie should have been right back…..oh, there's Jaime and Steve.." he looked through the front window and saw their car.

"_Rick!"_

At once he bolted up from his chair, as Rudy looked startled. "No, something is wrong…she's just called out to me, Rudy." "_Laurie? Darlin'…are you all right?"_

Rick felt her call again, and he turned to Rudy. "Quick, call Oscar and have him get here fast. I'll.."

"Rick, Williams has Laurie!" Steve yelled, running inside the house. Rick blanched. "How'd he get here? Did you hear her?"

"Yes, she cried out to you and me, then said he's got her in our house, and not to come." Steve said, heading outside. Rick followed behind him, as Rudy grabbed the phone.

Ahead of them, Jaime ran at bionic speed to the cottage, then veered to the rear of the property and crouched down, peering in the window.

She cringed, seeing Williams standing over Laurie, bound to one of their chairs, and with a piece of tape over her mouth.

"_I don't have anything against you, Laurie….but you shouldn't have stopped me from taking out Austin. I want Jaime…and if I don't have her, no one will. I'll kill you all."_

Jaime grew angry at "hearing" Chris's words. "_How could I have ever cared about this monster…look what he's willing to do!"_

Turning, she saw Steve and Rick behind her, hiding behind their garden fence. Steve quietly told her "Sweetheart, Laurie says he's threatening to kill everyone for you, can you go around the front and distract him?"

Jaime nodded, then quickly ran to the front of the house. Clearing her throat, she called, "Laurie?" She listened as Williams apparently positioned himself in back of Laurie, then took off the tape from her mouth, saying "Call to her, tell her to come on in, or I'll smother you."

"Jaime, I'm….here. Come on in." Laurie called out desperately, unable to do anything else.

At once Jaime opened the door, then entered to the sight of her friend shaking in the chair, Chris Williams standing behind her with a gun to her head.

"Jaime, I'm sorry to see you again like this. Close the door, and don't try anything."

"I'm sorry too, Chris. I would never have thought you would do something so awful as this to me, or to people I care about. Put the gun down, or I'll take you down. Your choice." She said coldly. Behind her former boyfriend, Steve stood, at the back door, ready to spring.

"My choice? I never had a choice….you wanted Austin and left me and poor Callahan in the cold. But I'll give you another chance..choose to come with me and I'll let Mrs. Simon go free. Otherwise…" he jabbed Laurie with the gun in the side of the head and she winced.

"Move that gun away from her or I'll take my chances with your reflexes." Jaime ordered angrily, and at once Williams turned the gun toward her.

"Your reflexes, don't make me …no!" he yelled, as Steve rushed forward and grabbed his arm, nearly crushing it until the former OSI agent dropped the gun, then throwing him forward towards Jaime. Instantly Jaime held out her fist and it connected with Williams' face, knocking him out. As he fell to the floor, she moved to Laurie's side and quickly untied her.

"Honey, are you all right? You had me so worried…."

"I'm okay….Jaime, I was so scared he'd hurt you…he was crazy." Laurie choked, as both Steve and Rick came to her and each put an arm around her.

"Darlin', you were so brave…I was terrified he'd kill you." Rick said, trying to sooth her. Steve leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of my buddy…and of my sweetie…" he added, moving to his wife and wrapping her in his arms.

"Thank God it's over….I don't ever want to see his face again." Jaime broke down in tears and Steve comforted her.

At that Oscar burst in, then seeing Williams unconscious on the floor, sighed with relief.

"Thank God you got him." Looking at his four "children", his face grew serious.

"I'll take care of getting rid of him, Steve. You and Rick just look after the girls."

"Thanks, Dad." Rick spoke up, as he lifted his wife out of the chair. "Steve, you and Jaime come over when you can and have dinner with us."

"We'll be there." Steve said gratefully, as Jaime looked up with a faint smile. "Thanks, Sis."

"You're welcome, Sis..and thank you." Laurie returned, her color nearly normal. As Rick carried her out of the house, she put her head down on his shoulder. "Rick, I want to cry, he scared me so much..he was going to kill you and Steve…" she sniffed.

"I know, I know, princess. You're safe now..safe with me." Rick kissed her as he took her to the house, then carried her to their room and sat down with her in his arms. Rudy followed them in, and bit back a cuss word at the new bruises on her face and arms.

"Missy, what did that…let me put something on those." He said, and Laurie nodded. After he looked after her, he beckoned Rick to come with him. Outside of the room, he quietly told him, "She needs to talk it out, son. Just hold her and she'll let it out."

"Okay, Rudy. Thanks for being here." Rick hugged him, and Rudy shook his head.

"You two just stay safe for me, that's all I ask. I'll let myself out."

Going back into the bedroom, Rick pulled his wife back into his arms.

"Sweetheart, if you don't want to, it's okay…but can you tell me where he grabbed you?" Rick asked after a moment. At that Laurie started to cry. "Oh, Rick…I was so busy missing Rex..…I didn't even know Chris was at the cottage, until I had a cold wave come over me. I went around the back after I called for Jaime…and I saw his parachute. I called for Jaime again, and that's when he grabbed me…I thought he was going to smother me when he put his hand over my mouth…If you hadn't answered me…"

"Shhhh, oh, angel….I'm sorry, so sorry he did that to my girl…." Rick soothed her as the anger grew in him. Feeling him growing upset, Laurie stopped weeping, and put her hand on his face.

"Mi corazon, mi amor…" she murmured, and when he looked down at her, his own eyes wet, told him, "I'm all right, my love. You and Steve, you saved us. Just hold me and I'll be okay."

"Always, my sweet girl." He whispered, then kissed her. Breathless, they kissed and cuddled, then Rick got a handkerchief and wiped both their eyes.

"I think a hot meal will make both of us feel better, why don't I start dinner while you rest a few minutes." He started, then a barking noise interrupted them.

"Wait a minute, little guy.." Rob Gamez's voice sounded in the hallway, as a ball of black fur ran in the room, then landed in Laurie's lap.

"What the…well, hello baby!" she gasped, as the ball of fur leaped up and licked her face. "Where did you come from?"

"Sorry, Light…he was supposed to be a birthday surprise…but he was still too young. Remember Rex came to stay with us when you went out of town last year?"

Laurie made an "oh" face as Rick chuckled. "That bad boy, well, hello, little man. What's your name?"

"Jack, I named him Jack because he's a real jumping jack…see!" Rob explained, as the puppy jumped off the bed to nose around something under the bed, then jumped right back on the bed and dropped something in Laurie's hand.

"What the…oh Rob…how did he know?" her voice quavered, as she showed one of Rex's toys to the astonished Chief.

"Uh, I don't know, Light..I'm sorry…." He started, then Laurie wiped her eyes and beamed up at him.

"Oh, Rob, it's okay…he's Rex's son all right. Thank you for my present! See, Jack, this is your Daddy, say hi!" she held Jack up to Rick, who petted the little guy and got a lick for his efforts.

"All right, Jack. Let's get you situated." Rick took him from Laurie, then carried him to the kitchen. Laurie let Rob help her up, then gave him a hug. "Thank you, Rob. I really needed to see Rick smile again…he's such a sweet puppy."

"I'm glad you and Rick will give him a good home. Now I'm going to the Center now, but if you guys need me, just call." Rob added.

"I will, thank you." Laurie took his arm and walked him to their door. As he pulled away, waving, Rick came up behind her and kissed her neck. "All better, sweetheart?"

"All better, love." She put her arm around him and they walked back to the kitchen.

From the back door, Jaime and Steve peered in, then smiled at each other as they saw Rick and Laurie start putting plates and cups out, laughing and dodging little Jack.

"Family dinner never looked so good." Steve sighed, then the door opened and Jaime squealed and grabbed his arm. "It never looked better!"

Opening the door, the Austin's bounded in as their daughter Chrystal appeared in the kitchen. As the door closed behind them, Oscar and Rudy walked past, then grinned.

"Everything's back to normal." Oscar said contentedly.

Fin


End file.
